1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fixture for routing doors and door jambs and, more particularly, to a universal fixture useable with a plurality of templates for routing recess slots in doors for lock plates and door jambs for strike plates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the installations of doors, it is necessary to create slots in the door and door jambs to attach respectively lock plates and strike plates for the latch or lock mechanism. Several designs of fixtures have been developed to facilitate cutting of the requisite slots using power routers or chisels. Known fixtures have been deficient in providing a technique by which precision cuts can be made for a large range of sizes and shapes of doors and jambs. Prior fixtures have required numerous adjustments for attachment that can lead to misalignment or irregular slots and possible damage to the doors and/or door jambs.
None of the previous fixtures can effectively accomodate varying widths and slopes of doors and jambs with ease and resulting accuracy of cut. An example of a prior jig for guiding routers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,704 to W. H. Thompson dated Feb. 2, 1971. Among many shortcomings of the jig shown in the Thompson patent, the fixture fails to permit accurate and convenient attachment and to compensate for irregularities in shape, size, and surface planes of the door or jamb. Similar deficiencies are present in the jig illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,150,452 to E. P. Meuwissen issued Sept. 29, 1964, and the lock installation device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,277 to J. Keefe issued May 1, 1984. Moreover, none of the prior art devices, including the jigs or fixtures disclosed in foregoing patents, include means to accurately position a template in relationship to the bolt hole of a door.